Move Your Feet
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Vlad tried to find his "type" and live his life, unfortunately, he found things to be boring when he doesn't be an archenemy for the past five years. His friend took him to somewhere fun and things...might have changed or not. What will happen at this very club? Will everything work out to make his life a bit more interesting? - Oneshot - Completed. Warning: Yaoi, light cuss


The night is like a delicate world and capturing the shining stars would easily caught in the eyes. Yet, the night is a dangerous enemy to meet and lurking in the forest. With every turn in the dark world, no one knows what really goes on. Despite of that, it's a survival for life…or afterlife.

I spent my life trying to do something useful and rather than pointless night. I mingle from time to time, yet, I felt bored. Nothing has satisfied me enough to give me a thrill of my half afterlife. Eight years ago, I became something so wrongdoing and turned around about five years ago. Oddly, I _hated_ to do nothing in my lifetime and felt like the sand was going to run out in the hourglass.

The experimentations didn't work out as much, but it was something to try. Men were equalized as women in my beholder's eyes and still, couldn't be my type. No matter what, I found myself shocked to the fact the misleading love wasn't really the right type for me. It was simply an illusion, false sensing, and hormone's work. Love had works mysterious ways and gave several paths to follow onto. I continued to spend countless of nights with a few men or women here and there.

I woke up late morning at a rather tasteless weather and how depriving the day was. In the huge mansion, the loneliness grew awkward and unwelcomed for me. I sighed and retrieved a phone into my hand. I dialed the number and arranged a simple contact.

"Hey hot shot, what's up?" The man sweetly answered.

I chuckled, "And you're still not my type, Damien, but I need help." I admitted.

"Okay, Vlad, you need to stop with the whole not the type and take them to bed."

I frowned, "You know that doesn't work for me, Damien. I was referring to help on going out and actually having fun for once. Do you have an idea where to go to liven things up for me?"

Honestly, Damien has a huge crush on me and he has been my closest friends among the others. He was close to find out my half secret and remained behind on the subject. Damien never suspected a thing or cared much for ghosts. Of course, he kept up with recommended places to go to and I'd always count on him for that.

"Wow, bored again? Let's see…you already did karaoke night, that's done. You went to spa already. Went to a concert. Then, the county fair. Amusement park…you did that already. Oh! I know, bar and dance night! I know the best place in the world and when you dance, all the guys and girls will be just _looking_ at you if you seriously know how to dance."

I perked up, "Sound delightful. How far it is?"

"About two hours for a plane, shall I arrange a trip? Hotels included?"

My eyes rolled, "Please, and my own room thank you very much." I added.

Damien would purposely trick me when he pays for the hotel room, he wanted me in bed with him, and I ended up sleeping on the couch instead. He was lucky I wasn't in the mood to play upset customers at my own hotel. I heard his humming at disappointment to try, but that's his way of trying.

"Just take the Jet sixty two by four today and you'll get to the bar and dance by six thirty. You'll have the best night of your life!" He giggled.

My eyes rolled, "You say that every time, Damien, you haven't exactly proven me wrong on that."

I heard his chuckle, which has given me a sign to end this conversation before he makes a lecture on this case of proven right or wrong situations.

"I shall see you in a few hours, Damien." I hung up before he could get his say.

I sighed, knowing my life has felt disappointed lately, and boring. It was always work, go out to places at least once or twice a week, travel for business, date one or two times, and go back on a repeat cycle. I recalled the times were things were different and I chose to walk away because of one threat. A threat that could easily exposed my half of the secret. I walked away five years ago and felt like I should have fought. Would have I found the life I wanted by then?

My head shook and concentrated on what to wear for the day. Since Damien claimed the place was a bar and a dance, it was best to prepare dance clothes for a billionaire as myself. There was no way I'd degrade myself to a poorly dressed when meeting the place's attire recommendation.

I was fiddling through my old suits and noticed something fell out of the worn out pocket. It was a picture on its back and I picked it up. My eyes widened up to find an old picture from _eight_ years ago, when I first met the young boy, and how less lonely I felt.

My eyes closed, mentally picturing his denying joining me as how much it had hurt me. I shoved the picture back into the other pocket of the old jacket and continued to look for something modern and comfortable for a dancer like.

…

The plane flight wasted none of my time over to wherever this bar and dance took place Damien has mentioned. Damien had a dark blond with big puppy brown eyes. He's close to my height and proudly gay. He was actually excited to see how I'd react, but he knows how to spark an interesting conversation with me like the books he had read or more on the stocking companies to the better and higher advantages, especially most of my companies. Of course, the place was extremely familiar of the town and couldn't place my finger on it. I hadn't bothered to ask Damien the location and kept observing the place to see if I could pick it up on my own.

The bar and dance was much like indoor concert and filled with darkness night and bright multicolor lights within the room. There floor had divided into different sections for mix or VIP holder. Up against the walls, the bars taken up the place to allowed guests to view dancers or help themselves an alcohol serving or more. The dancers wore lose or revealing clothes, luring the serious dancing onto the floor, and showing off their personal moves. It was much sexual dancing, yet, turn on to make the person to keep moving with the music.

The crowds cheered on with their excitement of fun for the night and no one had an issue with new people coming through or naturally had gotten used to it. This took up five-story level and easily see-to-see three swirling stair steps where most younglings hung out or dance a part of. The night filled up with exotic energy and yet, nothing has attracted me to dance with the legal partners. The club held a high standard of being eighteen or holder, the bars would not judge or request identification for age proof. Anyone freed to drink and it was interesting to absorb all at once.

Damien led the way to the bar and sat down in the curve chair that designed out like a shooting stars or hearts. I sat down and joined with my close friend for the start of the night. At the bar, it held up viewable menu screen and felt hungry myself. The food was delicious looking from the picture and what to expect in the food.

I felt the arm rested around my shoulders and I looked over to my left to see Damien who's smirking away to see if he wins on the proving me wrong.

"Well? What do you think of the place?" Damien excitedly asked.

I sighed, "I haven't given the night away yet, Damien, and now, let me try first before I can answer your query." My eyes rolled.

Damien shook his head and requested out a barkeeper. My eyes lowered, not in the mood to talk to anyone new, and the barkeeper was holding a fresh towel. His hands smoothed skin and very pale, but I wasn't interested in looking up to meet face to face. It was rather pointless after my experience meeting others. If I look at them, they instantly know who I am to them. It was a terrible mistake to try to go out.

"What can I get you sexy men tonight? Wine, beer, girls, sex, gay, hamburger, or just right over to the best dessert of the night with a side of dancing with me?" His voice was deep, yet, soothing to listen.

Damien chuckled, "I'll have the burger with white wine please."

"I'll have the fish sandwich with light mayonnaise, tomato, no lettuce, and a hint of herb in it. Plus, a champagne please." I desired, judging that his menu has it after looking at it.

I heard the sly whistling, sensing the barkeeper's impression at our orders, and his knuckles tapped the fine wood counter to accept our order.

"Wow, it's been two weeks to have the riches in. Alright, you got it!" The barkeeper sounded so familiar.

He walked to the east of the bar and I turned over to Damien. He smirked at me, getting all perverted at the idea about the barkeeper I assumed, and I sighed miserably.

"You blushed when he talked and gone redder when he whistled. _Now_, that's something." Damien chortled lightly.

I glared at him, "I hardly looked at him! You know I can't expose my face or eyes to the public to easily. He knows we pay expensively and he's going to expect a big tip after this."

Damien's hand fanned at me, "Oh, please! This guy here is one of the best and doesn't take tips," His tongue stuck out at me, "You aren't easing up, Vlad-sy," His smirked grew.

Somehow, I wondered how I became friends with him and turned my seat around to see the rest of the dancers. People knew how to dance and some were disoriented or chaotic. It wasn't enough to get me involved with those younglings, but it took comfort to know I was free to date anyone I pleased in this room. They were either an easy type or hardly my type, but I kept my standard higher. The music was decent enough and well updated with the society, but I wouldn't advise myself out of the teenagers' world for this. They knew how to have fun without technologies like in my generation and technologies hasn't taken over.

"To my riches, your orders are done and here. I hope you enjoy what you like to eat!" The barkeeper laughed, childishly…or more of a college student possibly.

I nodded and waited for the man to walk away, my ears picked up he did, and I turned around to see the excellent work of my fish. It was much like what the picture has seen, minus the lettuce, and accepted the meal. The champagne was very elegant looking and bubbling up which made it more interesting to drink. I took a sip and found myself more relaxed.

The food was excellent and marvelous, the flavor has given me to continue to eat at comfort, and enjoyed my stay here. Damien paid the barkeeper and Damien dashed off to dance with a man who asked him to join along. I smiled at my friend who's about to have his night of his life. I knew what his type was; the type who's stubborn and fun. The barkeeper stayed in front of me, cleaning the washed wine glasses, and I never gave him an eye to eye contact.

"Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" The man asked.

I snorted, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, but depends." My head lowered, taking a light sip of my drink.

He hummed, "Well, if you look up. I'd be able to know who you are. I know all my best customers by heart!" He laughed…so familiar to me.

I kept sipping, "Unfortunately, I rather keep a low profile, mind you."

He whistled slyly, "Stubborn, aren't ya? Dude, it's a party here. No one cares who you are as long you're up for the fun. I mean, didn't you come here to get yourself drunk and dance your ass off? That's what the place is all about, you know?"

The man had to be half my age younger and full of life inside of him. I never thought of hearing someone like this before or given me this type of impression.

"Shouldn't you be a little more…appropriate when working? As in give the rich the respect."

He snorted, "Sorry, but I sort of stop giving my respect to the rich. Everyone here is equal, not what rank you're from. Seriously, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Luckily, my silver hair moved down to block the view of him, "If you can figure it out, I'm afraid we'll have to go out on a date."

His snorting and I assumed he shook his head, but I wasn't going to find out. His hands set down the towel and wine glass to where they belong.

"Well, now I have to go entertain everyone my dancing. So, if you're going to watch, I'll be in the main center dance floor. I hope you watch my ass, man, but I totally will figure you out to get that date." He was hell-bent on determination for a date.

I smirked, "Good luck, but no one has gotten through my must have you and no one else shall have you mode."

"Well, I hope I get that mode…you sound sexy in bed."

He walked away, but it was rather irritating how a worker like him talks like this. It was too much to think of it this way and how tempting to find out his name. Instead, I kept calm and quiet. I felt the crowd joining up against the wall or bars, did the barkeeper really entertain by dancing? Everyone has gotten so quiet than ever as if a cricket could fill the rest of the soundless place.

"Your entertaining dancer is ready to rock everyone tonight!" His voice traveled through the entire audience.

I didn't bother to look and kept drinking my champagne until the last sip of it. Everyone cheered and the music began, it was like a thrilling dance and much more of pumping life out of me or anyone really. The deeper and faster the music came to be, the crowd awed at their sight of the dancer. It was as people moved by music and it grew to burn me up to find out why he's such a big deal. I turned my seat around and walked in front of the crowd with my arms crossed.

A young man had to be in his twenties, built up muscle, somewhat curve waists, and amazing dancing feet, he had going on there. Once my eyes moved up while he was spinning, he had a dark brunette of shaggy and raven mixed hair, and his face met straight to where I was facing. His head lifted up at the end of the song to be more drastic and my cheeks suddenly felt colder in my lifetime. His Neptune eyes met mine and he kept smiling away at me. I looked around me before I realized…_he_ knew it was me.

His finger dared me to come closer and deeply, I was afraid more than life itself. His body continued to dance with the music and everyone in the crowd stared at me to hurry up and join along with him. No matter what, my mind replayed five years ago when I last saw him…the threat he held in my head and knowing he had a better advantages of anything. Everyone expected me, pushed me over to the center of the building, and the young man led the way in his dancing.

He pulled me into the middle of the floor and the crowd cheered for his finishing dance movement. The Neptune eyes joyfully gained up with my dark opal eyes, not a single hopeless or depriving meaning in those powerful eyes, and I stood here frozen.

He smirked away, knowing he had caught me in the place he worked, and I was deeply curious and worried to what he may do.

"Vlad…damn, I never thought I'd get a date with you." He said.

I quietly gulped down, not understanding why he wasn't mad, and the music returned to its normality. Everyone joined back onto the dance floor and he dragged me over to the corner. None of this had made sense at all...he worked here? He can dance? Why wasn't he threatening me to leave or my secret? Why wouldn't he humiliate me? There was too much questions, but fear held me inside. His cold hand on my burning wrist, yet, it never bothered either of us before.

In the corner of this club, everyone was having fun and minding their own business by having their fun. The young man got us into a private room and pulled us down to the couch. He was smiling away and I was right next to him.

"Well?" He asked…waiting for my final reaction.

I stared at him. Just not certain how to reply to…a question like this.

"…D-daniel?" Shocked could be a perfect way to describe it.

He chuckled, "Man, Vlad, and here, I thought you're a domineering on me for…well, everything. What happened to your usual bark questions you desperately wanted to know?" Daniel teased.

I blinked…did he truly believe I'd return onto a wrongdoing man all over again just because we're sitting in the same room? I left that five years ago over a threat he held over my head and that was to expose my ghost half to the public with the video of myself morphing.

"D-daniel, I-I don't understand. I thought you never wanted me to show up in your life again? You said you had a video of my transformation and would have the gut to place it to the world to see?"

He laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. I got rid of it after a year you left, I moved on, Vlad." His cheeks grew some colors.

Daniel had thrown the video out after a year? All those times, I could have easily returned to his life and I chose to stay out of it.

"What of the drug accusation I had of you? With taking your parents two hundred dollar cash and how your ability drastically change over time?" I had to know…to be sure I wasn't under an illusion or lies.

Daniel smiled, "I guess I got worried about anyone finding out, but I guess I had no reasons to. I used my parents' money so I can take dance class. It helped me out so much in everything I did, so…I spent good six and half years on dancing and dating gay men." He shrugged.

I pulled my head back and found myself…surprised to learn that Daniel knew I'd suspect his routines and everything. His grades drastically changed, his fighting battles were an improvement as always, and he grew more powers within the same year. It all had made sense to me and I never thought of it this way.

"…I'm not the same man you used to know, Daniel. Ever since you hung that threat over my head, I spent living a life. My friend Damien bought me here and I guess I should have known the location." I explained.

While I explained, his fingers played around with my long hair and his smile. I had never seen him smile so wonderful or calm to more than I believe to see. Daniel didn't have an issue with anything right now and I hated to ruin it. An instinct had wanted me to hold him, wanting him, and the desire to keep him in my arms permanently. Yet, a step back minor held me from doing so and that was the fact he _was_ my archenemy.

Daniel nodded as he heard me and lifted his legs on top of mine. He hasn't put on an aggressive act or anything worse beyond that. He grew mature than I realized over time and found something important to do in his lifetime. I noticed his chin growing bread, very lightly, and how much he became his own person. He was really beautiful in my eyes.

"Now, you just made that all sad, Vlad." Daniel pouted, "I'm sorry…I guess I was under pressure and I snapped when you steal my good time. That was the teenager me and I apologize my bratty attitude. You're welcome to come back to my life under one condition." He smirked.

I blinked…did he truly wanted me back in his world? I was eagerly excited to find out what the condition would be.

"Daniel, are you sure?" I refused to be selfish in his eyes.

He nodded, "Of course and the condition is…you have to see all my dance recitals."

I met his Neptune eyes and found that Daniel was serious. He had meant every word and my hands clung onto his wrists, felt like I finally breathed for once, and I smirked at the thought of seeing him on stage as he dance away.

"Challenge accepted, Daniel…now, I have my own condition." I thought.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah? What is it?"

"You'll have to date me," I hoped I didn't push it.

His face cheered up and nodded instantly. I relieved at the thought knowing I was free to have him. He's _mine_ now. Quickly, he pulled both of us off the couch and he turned on the music that was much of the Hispanic flowing and that certainly interested me. He first started to lead the way in the dance and he was naturally good at this! Daniel had grown to be more and more of my type and I _wanted_ him.

If I wanted him, I had to show him who leads who and I began to lead Daniel. He took a sudden surprised in my course of action. We battled out in the dance of flamingo, how much it had our cores blasting out with much enthusiasm. He knew what kept me going, even if we have departed for five years. Half way finishing the flamingo, I finally won dominating his moves and he was in my very arms. At the end, our foreheads touched each other and we breathed happily. We found someone who had completed the challenging flamingo trick that had led us to be facing each other. There was no sweat dropping between us, just happily dancing the thrills out of us, and his smile was the sweetest thing to look at.

"Want to go to a hotel? I have a room with an extra-large California bed and it's just me," I smiled as I offered.

He perked up, "My shift ended after doing one last entertaining dance."

My arms curled around him tightly, "And I'll buy your club here and you won't have to dance on the hours, you'll dance _when_ I want you on your feet." I smirked.

Daniel chuckled and shook his head, "You never changed, Vlad." His arms curled around me even more.

We swayed in each other's arms and felt relaxed in an imaginary slow song playing around. The night was still young, but we had a lot to catch up. I found myself much interested in his life and being more involved to know everything. He had me on my feet nonstop and I loved it every second of it. Daniel always had many surprises for me and his dancing would give me a fever. We hardly said a word in our slow dance and kept going endlessly.

Someone knocked on the door and we took our attention over to the door. The dark blond smiled away with the company in my arms and his company in his hand.

"Hey Vlad, you ready to head over to the hotel or what?" Damien asked.

I smiled, "Of course…if you do not mind I bring my boyfriend along."

Damien blinked, "Damn, _it_ is the barkeeper everyone wants!" He chuckled, "Of course, Vlad-sy!"

Daniel giggled, but he didn't care. Damien was glad I finally have someone to be dating and keeping too. Daniel never seen the friends I hung out with and he was certainly curious to what I have been up to, but more of human life. We had more than to meet the eyes, the things people never knew, and how different we were. I supposed being unique meant being different and I believed…waiting for twenty-eight years to find the right partner was worth it. Daniel had me moving on my feet as if no one else does. He had me seen the world than what I never thought to see before.

I gained true friendships, new perspective of living a life, and best of all, Daniel. It was rather surprising to see Daniel moved on and I had no reason to fear for our half secret lives. He understood what it was like and he was happier to keep dancing all for me. I bought Daniel over to my room at the hotel and kept him warm under my arms in our sleep. He was an angel who was born to dance, born to love me, and here to stay on his feet. The silk blanket had made it seem younger for the both of us. How beautiful the room came out to be had made me admire everything around my Daniel.

I wouldn't have it any other ways for Daniel.

* * *

**A oneshot, sorry. There will be no continuation on this. I was inspired yesterday hearing a song, "Dance All Nite" from a game _JUST DANCE 3_ and daydreamed this idea with Vlad finding out Danny has been dancing for that long. I thought that Vlad was too much of a stalker, he tried to find out where Danny has been disappearing and the money he got from his parents, and Vlad assumed Danny was on drugs due to all the academic and physicals have been quite an improvement, but Vlad knew that drugs can kill the boy quickly. Danny chose to be sneaky about his dancing and kept it private. So, when Vlad "tried" to find out, Danny snapped and threatened the man to expose the ghost half secret to his parents and then the world. Vlad had been afraid to test it against Danny and avoided the teen for five years. Vlad literally "gave" up on his ghost half and tried to be human as much as possible. So, I thought their little reunion would be a cute way of showing it. I hope that make sense a bit.  
**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. This is only a one time oneshot for this story, if you feel like continuing it. Talk to me and we'll work this out. :) My policy is just usually "credit me", but you'd have to let me know you're planning on continuing it. **

**Forgive me on my grammars or wording it, I'm still learning and have much to learn. I hope it's somewhat enjoyable, though. **

**And if you were expecting a lemon, sorry...not in this story. ^^;**

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
